The development of a Web application includes validation of the application by way testing that is performed through the application's user interface. Test cases are developed that reflect the quality assurance standards for the application. The test cases are initially performed manually through the application interface. Once the application's user interface is considered stable, test automation scripts may be created by recording manual operations that are performed during a test case. The automation scripts can be run repeatedly without needing manual interaction with the interface. Automation scripts may need to be changed when minor changes are made to the application's user interface, increasing the time and expense of application development.